A Deal With the Devil
by The Lost Voice
Summary: I remembered dying and that stupid deal I made just to avoid the ghost zone. I was a virgin before all this, but that was no longer an option; a succubus can't stay a virgin long.
1. Chapter 1

I remember dying- it's not really something you can forget. A lot of ghosts forget their human lives, but every one we ever asked remembered their death. I used to think that ghosts went straight to the Zone if that was where they were meant to go, but it turns out I was wrong. If you're supposed to go to Hell, you get a meeting with the Devil first. We thought the Ghost Zone was just a realm for lost spirits, turns out it's just a level of Hell put in place when the Devil got tired of punishing all the souls that hadn't fucked up enough for him to bother with.

Until then, I didn't know there really was such a thing as making a literal deal with the Devil.

"Look, I don't have much time," he said, obviously trying to get this over with as quickly as possible. "You can either go spend eternity in the Ghost Zone or I can send you back to live among the living as a succubus."

I swallowed. "What would it mean for me to be a succubus?" I knew what a succubus was, I just wanted to know how fucked I'd be if I chose that path.

"Simple. You'll live off sexual pleasure. It doesn't matter what sex it comes from so long as someone reaches orgasm. When you feel the hunger, you could even get a little sustenance from getting yourself off, but you couldn't live like that for more than a few days at a time."

"So, I'd need a partner?"

He nodded. "If you want to keep just one partner, you'll need someone nearly as hungry for sex as you." The Devil paused for a moment. "So, will you take the deal or not?"

"Yes," I said, not really thinking it through. This meant I could live again; all I cared about was not becoming like the ghosts Danny had to hunt.

* * *

I awoke with a start, staring up into Danny's worried eyes. "Sam! Thank god. I thought we'd lost you for a minute there. Are you okay?" I nodded, still trying to wrap my mind around what had happened just a few moments before. Had it really happened or was it just in my head?

"I'm fine, Danny," I said, although I wouldn't be sure until I found out whether my deal with the Devil had been real or not.

"Good. Don't scare me like that again." Danny's voice went soft. "I couldn't bare to lose you."

I laughed at him and he flew me home, ordering me to bed rest for the rest of the night. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him, but I knew there would be no changing his mind with as overprotective as he was being at the time.

I was fine for a few hours fiddling around in my room and trying not to remind my parents that I was there, then I got hungry. It was a part of life, so no big deal- I just raided my stash of snacks. They weren't helping though. It didn't seem to matter how much I ate, I was still hungry. That's when I started to get scared.

I sat on my bed, staring down at the skirt covering my crotch. It couldn't really be that? Could it? God, I hoped not, but I'd eaten enough to stuff myself silly and yet I was still starving. Was it true? Did I really need sexual pleasure just to feed myself? He said I could feed myself for little bit by giving myself pleasure, so I could find out on my own...but...how would I even do such a thing? And how would I know what an orgasm even felt like? I hadn't had one before- I was still a virgin and I'd always been too embarrassed to try experimenting with myself. If I didn't know what it felt like, would I even know when it happened?

One hand played with the hem of my skirt as I tried to will the other to slip inside it. A part of me knew I needed to do this, but it still felt so embarrassing to even be thinking about touching myself like that. Eventually, I managed to convince my hand to slide inside my skirt and underwear, hesitantly stroking the flesh down there.

I gasped at the unfamiliar sensation as my finger slowly started to probe the area. I was torn between how weird it felt to my fingers and how good it felt to the rest of me. Pleasure started to win after a few minutes when I found the little nub that I assumed was my clit.

"Shiiit," I moaned, laying back on my bed. Why the hell hadn't I done this sooner? My breathing sped up with the movement of my fingers, moans spilling from my lips.

Then a naughty thought occurred to me. What if it were Danny's hand down there? The thought alone brought on a new chorus of moans and whimpers that only escalated as I began to envision it. "Danny," I whispered as the fantasy took hold.

I didn't really know what was happening when my body began to tingle; then I exploded and knew exactly what it was. I came, moaning loudly and shaking violently. "Fuuuck!"

I lay there panting as the final spasms died down, bliss running though me. A few minutes later, a thought cut through that bliss like a knife. I wasn't hungry anymore. That deal with the devil had really happened; I'd died and returned as a succubus.

Damnit.

Something in me crumbled when I realized this and I broke down in tears on my bed. That's how Danny found me when he came to check on me later.

"Sam! What's wrong?" His voice was urgent and worried, though I couldn't blame him. Even with as long as we'd been friends, he'd never seen me cry before. Every time I'd been close to tears, I'd fought them back until I was alone.

"I died, Danny," I barely got out. I didn't want to tell him, but I knew I had no choice.

"No, you didn't Sam. You're right here with me and perfectly alive," he responded.

"No! Earlier! At the park, I really did die...and then..." I stopped, a new batch of tears threatening to make an appearance.

"And then, what?" Danny asked, patiently.

"And then I made a literal deal with the devil. I'm only here because I made a deal with the devil."

Danny was silent for a minute before he finally spoke. "What did this deal consist of?"

"He let me live again as a succubus." Somehow, despite the tears still rolling down my face, I managed a dark laugh. "I'm a virgin who now lives off sex. Fucking great."

"Sam?" He sounded confused, and I didn't blame him. Even with all the weird ass shit we'd seen, this was stretching the boundaries a bit.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Always."

"Then trust me on this. I'm not just having a break down. This shit is real and I don't know what the fuck to do now."

"We'll figure it out Sam, we always do."

* * *

**I...I really have no idea where this came from... Uh...**

**In case you didn't notice, this is going to be a chaptered story, so there will be more to come.**

**Anyway... Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D**

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny didn't have much to say after I told him about what had happened- I think he was having as hard a time registering it as I was.

"Sam, do you know how you're going to... feed yourself?" he asked hesitantly. I only shook my head.

He paused, then took a deep breath. "Do you want me to help?" I stared at him wide eyed, shocked. "I mean, you have to get it somewhere and we know each other well and I frankly don't see you putting up with any of the other guys in town and I'm starting to ramble so I'll just shut up now."

"I...I guess..." How the hell was I supposed to respond to that? This conversation was heading towards the inevitable topic of sex, something I really wasn't comfortable talking about. I'd always known I wouldn't be able to avoid it completely, but I'd sure as hell tried. I knew I was pretty clueless when it came to things of a sexual nature, but now it looked like I'd be forced to learn just to survive.

God, this was so fucked up.

"I know you aren't comfortable with this stuff, Sam, but it doesn't sound like you can avoid it anymore. I don't want to push you, but do you even know how often you need it?" I shook my head. I didn't know, though the small "snack" I'd gotten myself earlier was starting to wear off. I knew I'd need something more filling soon, but I was inclined to put it off as much as possible.

Danny seemed to know what I was thinking. "I need you to be honest with me, Sam. Are you getting hungry?"

I wanted to deny it, but the look on his face stopped me. I was getting hungry again, and even the mere thought that he would help ease it only seemed to make it worse. I wanted to deny it, but I wound up shyly nodding with my eyes averted. "I don't need actual sex to live, just orgasms," I quietly offered, more to ease my own mind than his.

"Okay... So, we won't have sex until you're ready for it." The implication in his words that we might eventually have sex made me bright red. I knew I wanted it, but I'd never let myself really think about it. The last thing we needed was a thought like that distracting me in the middle of a ghost hunt.

"I don't think that's going to be anytime soon..." I said, my face still flushed.

Danny slowly reached for my hand, as if questioning the decision before he finally decided to go through with it. He squeezed my hand in an attempt at comforting me. "That's fine. You just need to figure out what you're more comfortable with. Would you rather be touching me or have me touching you?"

I tried to hide my face. "God... do we really have to talk about this now?"

"Yeah, we kinda do. Sam, I hate making you uncomfortable, but I'm not having you starve on me. Which do you think you'd be more comfortable with?"

I kept my face turned away, a fresh wave of embarrassment coming over me. "You touching me," I whispered, knowing he'd hear it even if no one else did. I wasn't fully comfortable with either option, but I thought it'd be easier to let it happen if he were in charge than if I were in control.

"Okay. Do... Do you want me to touch you now?"

"Yes," I mumbled, almost too soft for even him to hear it.

"Tell me if you want me to stop something. It's okay if I kiss you, right?"

I nodded as he hesitantly brought his lips to mine. He kissed me slowly and just as sloppily as every fake-out make-out we'd had; it felt different though. Maybe it was because he was choosing to kiss me and it wasn't just a stupid cover to keep his secret, either way it felt way different than any other time we'd kissed. I forced myself to return the kiss, slowly getting comfortable with the action. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I really didn't know how to kiss someone and it suddenly made me feel awkward and out of place.

Danny pulled away after just a few moments. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, feeling like the blush on my face was never going to go away.

"Good," he said with half a smile. "I'm going to keep pushing farther now, okay? You can tell me if you need me to stop something."

"Okay."

He kissed me again, just as slowly and sloppily as he had the first time, though this time he was slowly starting to push me back on the bed. I didn't fight him, letting Danny maneuver me so that he was perched above me.

Suddenly, he stopped, then put a hand at the back of his neck. "I've got to admit, I have almost no clue what I'm doing here..."

That made me laugh. "It's okay. We can figure it out together." I smiled up at him, slightly comforted by the fact that he didn't really know what he was doing either.

His lips met mine once more, then his tongue snaked its way in to explore my mouth. A moan escaped me as his hands made their way up my shirt to rest on my breasts. His touches set my skin on fire, seeming to set every nerve ending alight. At first, it was just weird to feel someone's hands on my skin, then I slowly started to relax and let the sensations take over.

I felt Danny's lips move down from my own to my neck. "Danny," I moaned. I hadn't known how sensitive the skin on my neck was until then. He found a sensitive spot and sucked at it, eliciting more moans to spill from me.

He backed off, his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt, silently asking if he could take it off. I nodded, sitting up some so that he could get it off. His hands returned a second later to unhook my bra and throw it off to the side.

Without any conscious input from me, my hands came up to cover myself. My face burned and I once more found it hard to look Danny in the eye. I couldn't quite believe I was letting him see so much skin. Even though it was just my chest that was bare, I felt completely exposed.

"Sam, you don't have to hide from me. I won't bite. Well, not unless you want me too." His cheeky smile nearly prompted me to throw something at him. Although the comment made me roll my eyes, it also comforted me and I slowly let my arms slide away from my breasts.

"Guess what."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

Before I could respond and call him out as the liar he was, Danny's lips claimed my own. His kiss was harsher this time and when I gasped his tongue suddenly invaded my mouth. I'd've thought the sudden change in demeanor would scare me, but the power behind it made me crave more. I felt his hands on my chest, squeezing my breasts and toying with my nipples. The sensations were more powerful than when I was feeling my own hands on my body, and I couldn't have stopped the noises coming out of me even if I had wanted to.

When one of his hands trailed downward to the hem of my skirt, I fought the sudden impulse to stop him. I really didn't want him to stop, but my heart was pounding from nerves. I knew that Danny wouldn't go any farther than we needed to, but we still had to get pretty far, well past where any of our fake-out make-outs had ever gone.

Danny seemed to sense my unease. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sam. Trust me."

"I know," I whispered.

His hands started moving again, and while I thought he might take my skirt of, Danny didn't. He did much the same as I had earlier, slipping his hand inside first my skirt and then my panties. I gasped in surprise, my cunt was so much more sensitive to his touches than my own. He had been setting my nerves on fire before, but now it felt like they were exploding with sensation. I moaned and whimpered as his hand slowly explored my nether regions and when his fingers finally found my clit, I nearly came undone.

"You like that, don't you?" All I could do was nod in response, the pleasure he was invoking had seemed to rob me of coherent speech.

"Oh god." My hips were bucking into Danny's hand of their own accord, my body begging for more when my words had been stolen. After he'd first found my clit, he hadn't left it alone, pushing me closer and closer to orgasm.

The waves of pleasure came over me all at once as he finally drove me over the edge. "Holy shit, Danny!" I screamed, too far gone to worry about my parents hearing me.

Danny kissed at my neck as I slowly came down from my high and rolled off me when the last of the spasms died out. I pushed myself up against his body, throwing the blanket over us instead of bothering to put my shirt back on. I didn't really want to admit it, but it wasn't just the amazing orgasm that was making me feel good. Most of it came from being so close to Danny, stealing an intimate moment with him even if the circumstances were less than ideal.

A part of me hoped Danny was feeling the same way.

* * *

**Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D**

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


End file.
